Melon Energy Arms
is an alternate Yubari King cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai form of New Generation Riders. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet the Rider wears is the with the visor. While it is the default form of New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin, it can also be used by other Riders, provided that the latter has a Genesis Driver. Users *New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin **Takatora Kureshima (Main user; Episodes 12-14, 19-20, 22-23, Kamen Rider Taisen, 27-28, Golden Fruits Cup!, Movie War Full Throttle) **Mitsuzane Kureshima (Episodes 28-29, 31, 33, 35-36, 38, 40-41) KRGaim-ZangetsuShinMelonEnergyArms.png|Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms Arms Change *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Ride Wear **Kachidoki Ride Wear **Kiwami Ride Wear **Ride Wear (Drive Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Baron *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Ride Wear (Watermelon Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Gridon *Kamen Rider Kurokage *Kamen Rider Bravo *Kamen Rider Knuckle *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Kamen Rider Mars *Kamen Rider Kamuro *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *Kamen Rider Duke **Ride Wear (Dragon Energy Arms. ver) *Kamen Rider Sigurd *Kamen Rider Marika GaimMelonEnergy.png|Gaim Melon Energy Arms BaronMelonEnergy.png|Baron Melon Energy Arms RyugenMelonEnergy.png|Ryugen Melon Energy Arms GridonMelonEnergy.png|Gridon Melon Energy Arms KurokageMelonEnergy.png|Kurokage Melon Energy Arms KnuckleMelonEnergy.png|Knuckle Melon Energy Arms Mars Melon Energy Arms.jpg|Mars Melon Energy Arms Kamuro Melon Energy Arms.jpg|Kamuro Melon Energy Arms Duke Melon Energy.png|Duke Melon Energy Arms MechaDuke Melon Energy Arms.jpg|Duke Melon Energy Arms (Dragon Energy Ride Wear) SigurdMelonEnergy.png|Sigurd Melon Energy Arms Marika Melon Energy Arms.jpg|Marika Melon Energy Arms Weapon *This form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Sonic Arrow.png|Sonic Arrow Lockseed KRGa-Melon Energy Lockseed.png|Melon Energy Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Melon Energy Lockseed open.png|Melon Energy Lockseed (unlocked & opened) Finishing attacks : Zangetsu Shin fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential before he jumps up and hits the target with his kick. Mujin Kick Step 1.png|Melon Energy Squash: Mujin Kick (Step 1: Jumps up) Zangetsu Shin Mujin Kick.png|Melon Energy Squash: Mujin Kick (Step 2: Flying front kick) - Sonic Arrow= * : Has three variations. **A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target can pierce through their body and slice it into multiple pieces before exploding. **A colorful energy slash from the blades on the bow. **A combination attack that utilizes multiple arrow shots and powerful slashes from the blades on the bow. MelonEnergyShoot 1.0.png|Melon Energy (Shooting) MELON ENERGY SLASH.png|Melon Energy (Slash) }} - Mitsuzane= - Sonic Arrow= * : Has three variations. **Shoots a volley of arrow shots. **Shoots a volley of arrow shots, then turns to multiple arrows. **A Melon-shaped energy slash from the blades on the bow. Mitchy Sonic Volley.png|Melon Energy (Straight Shooting) Micchy Melon Energy Step 1.png|Melon Energy (Multiple arrow Shooting) (Prelude: First arrow) MitchyME ArrowRain.png|Melon Energy (Multiple arrow Shooting) Double Melon E Slash.png|Melon Energy (Slash) }} }} Notes *An unused model of Ryugen using the Genesis Driver to transform into Melon Energy Arms can be found by browsing through the ROM files of Kamen Rider: Battride War II. Appearances Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms